Moons Mansion
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Ally Dawson has never believed in silly ghost stories. She wasn't afraid of anything. Well, that is until she went inside the Moons Mansion. And now she's cursed... *Amazing cover image by rausllyr5xo*
1. Chapter 1-Legend Of The Moons

**Chapter 1**

_**Legend Of The Moons**_

* * *

_Years ago, there lived a family called the Moons. They were royalty. There was king Mike and queen Mimi. They had a son, prince Austin. One night, king Mike and queen Mimi got killed, leaving everything to prince Austin. A couple of years later after their deaths, Austin met a pretty girl named, Brooke. A day before their wedding, Brooke was killed. Exactly 1 year later, he met another pretty girl named, Cassidy. But Austin pushed her away. So __Cassidy killed herself for it. One__ night, Austin was mysteriously murdered in his mansion. It is said that Austin refused to leave the earth and stayed in his mansion as a ghost. But he wanted to be alone. If anyone dares to step inside the mansion, they will be cursed..._

* * *

Ally's POV

"That is so NOT true!" I yell.

"It so is! It's the legend of the Moons!" my best friend, Trish yells.

"I don't believe in ghosts. It's just a silly story to scare little kids."

"Fine, if you think there is no ghosts in the mansion, then why don't you go inside?"

Whoa. Is she actually challenging me? I scoff. Everyone knows Im not scared of ANYTHING. Im fearless. There wasn't a single thing in this world that could scare me. Not even spiders, snakes, bugs, clowns, darkness, scary sounds, and especially not GHOSTS!

"I will."

Her eyes widen and jaw opens. She stays like that for a minuet until i snap my fingers. She jumps up.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Nope. Im not scared of anything, Trish."

"I know you're not. But what if there is a ghost? What if you get cursed?"

I roll my eyes. She is clearly not getting anything.

"It's NOT real. It's just a made up story to scare people." I say in a duh tone.

"You never know, Ally. It could be true."

"How many times do I have to say it? Im going to the mansion tomorrow."

"But-"

"No, Im going."

She sighs. She shakes her head and mumbles something. Then she gets her bag.

"Bye, Ally."

"Bye, and meet me in front of the mansion at 7 tomorrow."

"Wait! You're going inside in the dark!?"

"That's the only time Im free."

She face palms herself and waves goodbye. When she leaves, I lay down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. There's no ghost. It's all just a fake story. Ill be fine. I think...

* * *

**How was the first chapter? I hope it was good. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please REVIEW! I wanna hear your thoughts. Thanks! LOVE YA!**

***Disclaimer, I don't own ANYTHING!***


	2. Chapter 2-Inside The Moons Mansion

**Chapter 2**

_**Inside The Moons Mansion**_

* * *

Ally's POV

I make my way down the street. I find Trish standing beside the gate. The gate was old and huge. It had vines all around it. Im surprised why no one has already teared this place down.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, come on."

"OK..."

I push the gate. Trish helps and we both push the gate. Man, this thing is heavy. We finally make enough room to get inside. We walk along the little sidewalk. This place is a mess. It takes 5 minuets to finally reach the mansion. It was huge! It probably had 10 floors. The windows were broken though. Trish stops once she sees it.

"Come on, Trish."

"Uh? Ill just wait back here."

"Fine, whatever."

She gulps. Then I get up the little stairs. I reach the big door. I take a deep breath. Then open it. The door makes a weird noise. It sounds like it hasn't been open in years. I look around. Its messy and disgusting. Just like i imagined it. I took a step inside.

A strange breeze blew my hair. I guess it's because of the broken window. I walk around. The chandelier is on the floor. There is glass everywhere. I find paintings on the walls. One showed a man. His hair was grey and his eyes were dark. He had a crown on his head. He must have been king Mike. I look at the other painting beside him. It showed a lady. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was long and blonde. She looked nice. She also had a crown on her head. Im guessing this was queen Mimi. The next one was a boy that looked like my age. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a crown as well. Prince Austin...

_CRASH!_

I gasp. Stupid rats knocked over the flower vase! I looked at what came out of the vase. They were once roses. Beautiful and red. Now they're dried and dead. I continue to walk around the disgusting place.

I find stairs. I cautiously went up. I didn't want the stairs to collapse. I looked through the rooms. They were all huge. There was the king and queens room. I could tell because it had another picture of them. The bed was like HUGE! Im not kidding. It's like the worlds largest bed. I closed the door and went to the other room. It was the ball room. The floors were full of dirt and dust. I closed the door and came across another room.

The next one had fancy music notes on the door. Not the ones I have in my door. Mine were colorful and big. This was only faded black and small. I opened it. I instantly knew it was prince Austin's room. There was a picture of him and another girl. I assume that it was Brooke. Brooke looked very beautiful. Her brown curly hair and shiny white teeth. I can see why Austin loved her. I stepped in the room. I looked around. His bed was like a normal sized bed. Blue and yellow blankets, curtains, rugs, chairs, and frames.

Suddenly there was a bright light in my face. I walked towards it. I bent down to pick up the shiny object. It was a locket. A golden heart locket with a mini music note in the middle. It was beautiful. I opened it up. But as soon as i did, i felt a burning sensation. I dropped the locket. I didn't get the chance to see what was inside. What was that? I was about to pick it up again but the door i left open slammed shut. I ran to the door and tried to open it again but it wouldn't.

"Hello? Trish? Trish, stop messing around! Open this door!"

I continue to wiggle the doorknob. Why isn't it opening. I felt a breeze pass me. But it was more like someone or something ran past me. I turned around. I saw no one... I looked around for anything that could help me out. My eyes land on the window. It was shut. I try to open it but it won't. I need to get out. It's dark out and my grandparents will kill me if i don't come home in time.

_CRASH!_

I jump and turn around. Stupid rats- Wait! That wasn't rats. I look around. My eyes stop at something big. Scratch that, SOMEONE.

"Hello?"

I get closer. But not too close. The person doesn't move or say anything.

"Are you ok? Are you lost?"

The person still doesn't say anything. I can't really see the person that much either. I walk closer until the person stops me.

"Don't. Move."

I stop. The voice sounds like a male.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just came to look around."

"Look around? This isn't a place for you to 'look around'!"

I back away. His tone got somewhat harsher.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I don't think I should be talking to strangers. I just need to go."

I walk back to the door. Im hoping it will magically open but it won't. The guy chuckles.

"You may think getting in is easy. But getting out won't be."

He whispers in my ear. Sending shiver to go down my spine. I turn around. But when i do, the color of my face drains. I can't breath. Im in a complete shock. Now I believe...

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter! Oh and you can thanks ILoveWritting1213 for this story. I told her if i should start 2 stories and she was like 'sure' so I did it. ****Im so happy with the reviews i got. THANKS GUYS! ****You guys are the best! LOVE YA ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3-Everyone Has Fears

**Chapter 3**

_**Everyone Has Fears...**_

* * *

Ally's POV

His hair was blonde and it flipped the most perfectest way you can imagine. His skin was pale. VERY pale may I add. He was tall and well built. I can see those muscles through his shirt. His clothes were from what century? Either way, he looked perfect! Oh! I forgot to mention something. He's a ghost! And for the first time ever, i was completely terrified...

Austin's POV

I heard someone come inside my room. No one steps inside my home. Ever. I hide behind my closet. I look closely at the person who dared to come here. I couldn't see very well. Whoever they were, picked up my locket. NO! The person opened it. Too late. They got burned. I reacted instantly before they could pick it up again. I shut the door. I heard their voice for the first time.

"Hello? Trish? Trish, stop messing around! Open this door!"

It was a female voice. She tried to open the door but failed. She moved to the window but failed again. I smirked. She was doomed. I knocked my table down. She turned around and spotted me.

"Hello?"

She moved closer. I didn't say anything.

"Are you ok? Are you lost?

She came too close for my liking. I stopped her before she could see me.

"Don't. Move."

She stops. Good.

"What are you doing here?" i ask.

"I just came to look around."

"Look around? This isn't a place for you to 'look around'!"

I say harsher. She backs away. I don't like people coming inside my own home. Everyone in this town knows not to come here. How come she did?

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I don't think I should be talking to strangers. I just need to go."

She goes back to the door. I chuckle. Man, what did she get herself into? I stand behind her. I lean in to her ear and whisper.

"You may think getting in is easy. But getting out won't be."

She turns around quickly. I finally get to see her face clearly. I freeze when I look at her. Oh. Dear. God. She was the most beautiful girl i have seen in years! Her ombre hair was shiny and went past her shoulders. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes twinkled. They were big and chocolate. But they showed fear. Her teeth were perfect and white as snow. Her lips were pink and plump. It was like they were mocking me. STOP IT AUSTIN! You can't think about this stranger like that!

"S-Sorry! I-I d-didn't m-mean to-"

She faints. I catch her. God. Her body was so small and petite. Every curve in her body was perfect. I could hold her all day. I felt her radiant skin. I knew it. It was soft as a baby. I caressed her cheek. Absolutely attractive. STOP IT AUSTIN! God what is wrong with me? What should I do? Should I take her outside? Should I leave her here? Whatever...

* * *

Ally's POV

My eyes flutter open. The memories of the mansion race through my head. I shot up. Where am I? I look around. I sigh in relief. Im in my room. Wait! How am I back here?

"Ally?"

I turn my head. My grandparents are sitting on my bed. They look worried.

"Oh, hey."

"What happened?" my grandma asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"But how did I get here?" i ask.

"Trish found you outside the mansion. You two should have never gone there. It's not safe."

"I know. I was just trying to prove Trish wrong."

"Ally, everyone has fears..."

My grandparents stand up and leave the room. _Everyone has fears. Everyone has fears. Everyone has fears. Everyone has fears. Everyone has fears... _I can't stop repeating it in my head. I can't believe it. I have a fear...

* * *

**BAM! So I hope you liked it! Im so touched ****with reading all your reviews again! Its such a nice feeling. :)**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**theresa. hoang. 4-Aww! Im so honored. You just made my day. THANKS SO MUCH! :D**


	4. Chapter 4-What's Going On?

**Chapter 4**

_**What's Going On?**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Are you sure?" Trish asks

"Yeah. Trust me. I'll be fine."

"Ok fine. Bye."

"Bye."

I close the door. My grandparents won't be home until midnight. I sigh. I walk upstairs. I get to my room and lay down on my bed. I'm so tired. Ever since the little incident yesterday, everyone has been worried about me. Suddenly the power goes off. I get up. That's strange. I get my flashlight and go to the basement. I check the fusebox. I turn it on but it still won't work. I groan. I go back upstairs to my room. I guess we won't have power for tonight. I'm about to close the door but it already slams shut And knocks me down. It opens and slams again. It's repeating. What the heck is going on!? It's the ghost isn't it!?

"Leave me alone!"

Then my mirror and window shatters all over the place. Everything flies in circles. I hear screaming but it wasn't from me. I cover myself. I shut my eyes. _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real._

"What do you want!?"

Everything stops. I open my eyes again. The power is on again. Then a soft wind blows. It said,

"_I want you."_

Me? Me!? Why me!? Jesus! What was that!? I look around. Everything is perfectly fine. I'm not sure if I'm perfectly fine though. I must have been hallucinating. I sigh. There is no ghosts. Ghosts are not real. They're fake. Right?...

* * *

"Ally?"

"YES!?"

"Whoa. You ok? Ever since that night, you've been acting strange."

"Strange? Pfft! No! I'm fine. What makes you say that?"

"You've been a lot jumpy and cautious lately."

"What? No. I haven't been like that. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you drove to school with a helmet on, you chewed a piece of ham from your sandwich for 10 minuets, you put on goggles when you went to the bathroom, and when somewhen calls your name you jump up and yell."

"Oh..."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a some stuff going on. It's not a big deal."

"OK?"

I sigh. Everyone has been asking me if Im ok. It's so frustrating. I walk back home. My grandparents are gone again. Yay... Anyways, I decide to make vegetable soup. I set the pot and water on the stove and turned it on low. I grab the veggies and start to chop them. Suddenly, the kitchen door slams shut. I jump and accidentally cut my hand.

"OWW!"

I drop the knife and walk to the bathroom. I grab the bandages. I suddenly feel something cold breathing on my neck. I shiver and turn around. There isn't anyone home. I look at my hand. What the? It has no blood or cut. How freaky is that? I go back to the kitchen. My eyes widen when I see that the pot is on fire. I run and grab the fire extinguisher and take out the fire. I cough. Too much smoke. Great, now I gotta order pizza. I clean up the mess. When Im done, my phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Um? Hello? Who is this?"

"..."

I sigh. Then hang up. But the moment I do, the phone rings again. Oh gosh.

"GO AWAY!"

I hear a chuckle. Wait! That chuckle. I remember that devious chuckle. Oh. My. God. I drop the phone. But the screen lit up different colors. It showed pictures of me. But I never took those pictures. I couldn't watch it any longer. I stepped on my phone. I kept stomping me feet at it until it was completely broken. I looked at it. I slowly picked it up. Aw man. I loved this phone.

_"You might think getting in is easy. But getting out won't be."_

I gasp and throw my phone out the window. Great now i broke the window. I breath heavily. I go on my knees. I didn't get what the ghost meant by that. But then I did. Trish told me the legend. The ghost must be Austin. Trish said that whoever dared to step inside the mansion, was cursed. But what's the curse?...

* * *

**Yeah, so i had to rewrite this about 3 times. It got pretty annoying but here it is. I hope you liked it. :)**

**Jewel-No, I'm not a writer but thanks! I think I should be one though. :D**


	5. Chapter 5-The Curse

**Chapter 5**

_**The Curse**_

* * *

Ally's POV

Guess who's all alone again? Me... Every time Im left alone in the house I get scared. I hate the feeling you get when you're scared. It's the worst. I decide to write a song to get my mind off things.

I grab my songbook and sit on my bed. I tap my pencil on my bed. Hmm... I have NO inspiration. Think Ally, THINK! I sigh. Nothing. I usually write about how happy I am or about my friends. They were all happy moments. But I have no happy moments. It's actually been YEARS since I wrote a song. The last time I wrote a song was when-... Never mind.

The power shuts off. Oh no! Not again. Please don't do this again! PLEASE! I get up and start to rush out the door. But as always, the door slams. But this time, it hit my forehead. I hate you door. I fall backwards.

"Oww!"

I rub my sore forehead. Then get up and turn around to face my entire room. I can't be scared. I need the fearless Ally back. I know she's still in there. I need to do this.

"Stupid ghost! Face me like a man!" I yell.

I feel the cold breath behind my neck again. I slowly turn around. Bad idea. It's him again. I gasp. He looks terrible. His once perfect angel face now is bloody. His alluring hazel eyes are now completely black. His gorgeous blonde hair is now without any color. He is completely whiter than before. I back away, but he comes closer. He looks at me like Im his prey. I don't say a word, i just keep backing up.

Finally, I can't move anymore further. My legs hit my bed and cause me to fall on top of my bed. He takes action and jumps onto me, pinning me on the bed. His cold hands holding my wrists. Im frozen. Im terrified. That Ally everyone knew was long gone.

"Miss me?"

"W-What do you want?"

"I think I already answered that."

"B-But why d-do you want me?"

"I want you, to die."

To die? That wasn't a really nice thing to say.

"You opened that locket, now you must die."

"No! Please! Let me go!"

He laughs. Im not enjoying any of this. When he finishes his 'laugh' he looks at me. Then he turns into the most scariest, evil, disgusting face I have never ever seen before. The next thing that came out of my mouth shocked even me. What came out of my mouth was a huge scream. I have NEVER screamed in my entire life. Not even as a little girl. It felt so weird to scream. He chuckles.

"Got quite a scream there, don't ya?"

"Please don't kill me."

I felt tears build up. NO! Don't you dare cry, Ally! Don't let those tears fall! WAIT! Too late. Tears started to fall. Soon I was completely sobbing. This isn't the first time i cried though. I cried a few years ago when that night happened. I couldn't let anyone see me cry. Not even a ghost. I moved my head to look anywhere but him. I closed my eyes. I laid there in my bed, with a terrifying ghost pinning me down while Im crying.

A few moments later, I felt something cold on my cheeks and moving my head back to face him. I gasped and opened my eyes. He wasn't scary anymore. It was back to the face I thought looked handsome. His evil glaring face was replaced by a concerned and gentle one. I sniffed. He was wiping my tears away. It feels weird. He has no skin but can touch me. I can't feel him but i can feel the temperature. It's creepy.

"W-What are you doing?"

He stops. He gets off of me. He's still staring at my eyes.

"Nothing..."

What just happened? He was scaring the life out of me a moment ago and now he's being gentle!

"Im Austin."

I look at him wide eyed. Should I really be talking to a ghost? And why is he being all nice all of a sudden? He was just scaring the life out of me a couple of seconds ago! He even wants me to die!

"Um? Do you have a name?"

"Y-Yes."

"Do you mind telling me it?"

"A-Ally."

"Well A-Ally, you should have never opened that locket."

"Why?"

"It contained a curse. Once you opened it, you were cursed. Look at your arm."

He comes closer again and pulls my sleeves up. It reveals marks. They mean something but I can't understand. I never noticed that was on my arm.

"How did that get there?"

"You were burned right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a curse, A-Ally. Once you were burned, you were cursed."

"Ok, first of all it's Ally. I was stuttering. And second, what's the curse going to do?"

"I have to haunt you, I guess. Until you die."

"W-Wait! Until I die!?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You can't haunt me for the rest of my life!"

"It's not the rest of your life, it's the next full moon."

"What?"

"You have to get rid of the curse by the next full moon or you'll die."

"How do I get rid of the curse?"

"It's never happened before. And it probably won't ever."

"What is it?"

"We must love each other."

"Whoa whoa whoa! What?"

"We must fall in love with each other. Once we do, we have to share a kiss. But I have never fell in love with anyone before, except- Never mind. I vowed never to fall in love with anyone though."

Me? Him? Love? Kiss? Well... Im dead.

"There is no way I can break this curse! The next full moon is in 30 days!"

"Yeah. Well... good luck!"

"Wait! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't. So the next time you want to go inside a cursed house, think before you do it."

He vanishes. Oh. Dear. God. What the heck was I thinking!? Why would I be stupid enough to go inside a creepy mansion!? Ive seen this in movies and it does NOT end well. I grab my keys and shoes. I run out the door. There is only one person who can help me. Trish De La Rosa...

* * *

**HEYA! Hope you enjoyed reading this! Once again, ****loving those reviews! Thanks guys. You guys make me feel are warm and fuzzy inside. LLLR! Anyways, keep it up! :)**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Jewel-Thanks once again! Maybe you should make an account and try to write. I would love to read your stories if you do. :)**

***Disclaimer, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!***


	6. Chapter 6-The Past

**Chapter 6**

_**The Past**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"You better have a good reason to wake me up this late!" Trish yells. She's VERY grumpy when she's sleepy.

"Trish, Im cursed."

"What?"

"The Legend Of The Moons is real. Austin is haunting me."

"You're joking right?"

"No, Im not."

Her eyes widen and she grabs my hand and yanks me into her house. She pulls me to her room running faster than she does in gym class. Dang that girl can run. She sits me down on her bed and grabs her laptop. She searches 'Moons Mansion'.

"Trish, what are you-"

"I knew going in that house was bad! You don't know what you got yourself into."

"Im sorry."

She sighs. Then clicks on a website. My eyes widen. There is so much about the mansion.

"I already told you the legend."

"But I want to know how to get rid of the curse."

"Um... You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me."

"Well it says that there is a lot of ways."

"Really!? What!?"

"You have to kill yourself."

"Really, Trish? Anything else?"

"How about... killing your family?"

'Trish, no. Anything else that doesn't include killing."

"Umm... Well, there's falling in love with the ghost and kissing?"

"Oh no. Austin told me that one. But we can't do that."

"Im sorry, Ally. That's it. You have 1 month to live. I recommend this one."

She points to the screen. It says, 'Killing You Math Teacher'. I roll my eyes. I give her a are-you-serious look while she grins.

"Um, no."

"Ally, you have to get rid of it."

"I know. Ill think of something."

"Ok, of you need help with burying the math teacher, call me."

"Whatever. I need to go. Ill see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I walk downstairs and out the door. I sigh. What the heck am I going to do? I can't kill anyone or fall in love. This is going to be bad. I keep regretting going in that house. Im still wondering how stupid i was going there.

_HONK! HONK!_

I scream. My thoughts get interrupted by a car passing by. I back up fast. The car zooms pass me.

"WHAT! THE! HECK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Stupid driver. I speed walk back home. When I get there, I walk straight up my room. There is still 1 hour until my grandparents come back. I change into my PJs and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes. Im waiting to fall asleep but I don't. I toss and turn. I sigh and give up. I get up and go out the balcony. I need to get my mind off things. I look up the stars. They are so beautiful.

It reminds me of my mom...

When I would have nightmares, she would come and take me out the balcony to watch the stars. We would talk. Just talk. About life. She would bring up the topic of love. I would be all like 'Eww!' but she would always tell me that one day Ill meet that someone special. Ive always doubt it. I still do. Sometimes, she would also sing for me. We would sing together and write songs. She was my inspiration. But one time, she told me that one day, another person would be my inspiration. I never found the other.

I didn't even notice a tear slip down my pale cheek. I don't care. I just leave it. I don't wipe it away. There was plenty more of those coming soon.

"Why are you crying?"

I jump. Then wipe it away. Im not used to anyone seeing me cry. Ever. I turn around to see Austin floating. In the air. Freaky.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Im haunting you, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"So why are you crying?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well then. Ill just make you."

He shoots to me fast. I gasp. In a second, he managed to grab me by my sides and carry me up. He flies up. Oh. Dear. God. Im scared. If he drops me, Ill splat!

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until you tell me."

"WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW!?"

"Im bored."

"IT'S PERSONAL! PUT ME DOWN!"

"If you say so."

He let's me go. I scream again. I shut my eyes waiting for me to go splat. But I feel those big, muscular, cold arms wrap around me and pull me up again.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Here's the deal. If you tell me, Ill tell you something personal about me. Deal?"

I sigh. It better be worth it. Plus I don't think I can last much longer up here.

"DEAL! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

He smirks and goes back down. He gently lets me go. I swear, I would have kissed the ground.

"Ok, now spill."

I sigh. Now or never.

"I just miss my mom and dad."

"Why? What happened to them?"

"My parents owned a music store. They also owned a record company. They went to a concert of one of their stars and... they were shot. Before that, my mom had taught me everything I knew about music. We even wrote songs. She was my inspiration. I used to join school plays and musicals but after that, it hurt me too much to on that stage. It scared me. That's why I have stage fright. I never told anyone about it. So, i never stepped up on a stage or wrote a song after that. I quit music. Forever."

"Whoa... Im sorry."

"It doesn't matter... So now it's your turn."

"Fine... Long ago when I was still alive, my parents were still alive too. I met a girl. Her name was Cassidy. We wanted to marry but my parents didn't approve. I was too young. I was only 15. So I had to leave her. Years later i met Brooke. She was the most beautiful, amazing, and sweet girl I have ever met. We fell in love. My parents were happy for me. The day before our wedding, she was killed. I was completely heartbroken. I vowed never to fall in love. 1 year later, I met up with Cassidy again. She still loved me but I didn't. I pushed her away. I guess she was crazy and killed herself. I still wouldn't fall for anyone else. So that's why no one ever breaks the curse."

"Oh. Im sorry. But, how did you die?"

"I don't know. I came to my room and got my locket. The locket you opened. It was Brooke's. She gave it to me."

"What was inside?"

"I... I don't remember. But when I was about to put it away, I felt someone stab me. And I died. I never knew who killed me."

"Whoa. That's... unfortunate."

"Yeah, but you're more unfortunate. You're gonna die in a month so... yeah."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You're very welcome."

I glare at him while he smiles innocently. I role my eyes. That was the first time I said the story of my life to anyone. It's too personal. But I let it out. I shiver. It's cold out here.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little."

He floats beside me. He's about to wrap his arms around me but I stop him.

"You're cold too. It's not really going to help."

"Right."

"Im just gonna go to sleep."

"Ok. Umm... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walk back inside and shut the balcony door. I hop back in bed. I suddenly feel sleepy. I yawn and close my eyes. Goodnight...

* * *

**HEYA! So... I really got nothing. Umm... I love your reviews though. :D Umm... I got Teen Beach Movie. Umm... GOODNIGHT!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Jewel-OF COARSE! Just make your account and PM me so that I can explain. I was confused at first but I got it. So just make your ****account, go to my profile and click PM.**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!"**


	7. Chapter 7-Entertain Me

**Chapter 7**

**_Entertain Me_**

* * *

Ally's POV

My eyes flutter open. I smile. But then frown. Austin is floating in the air and staring at me. I shriek and fall out of bed. Oww! I hit my head on the table!

"Whoops."

"OWW!"

I slowly get up. I glare at Austin as he looks at me amused. How does he find this entertaining? Oh wait! He's a ghost that can't go out to see the world. Right. That makes perfect sense...

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he mutters.

"Haha. Funny." I deadpanned and glare at him more.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Whoa! We? WE are NOT doing ANYTHING together. YOU are going back to the mansion and I am going to school."

"School?" I want to go!"

"Um, NO."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because people will freak out when they see a ghost following me around school."

"But-"

"NO."

He pouts and crosses his arms. Such a child. Then his pout turns into a smirk and says,

"Ok, Ill see you real soon then."

Oh. Dear. God. What is he up to now?...

* * *

"Ally? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you said that a ghost is haunting you so I guessed that you wouldn't be okay."

"Im fine."

"He isn't bothering you is he?"

"A little."

"Why don't I sleepover?"

"No Trish."

"Come on!"

"Trish, it's okay. Just let me handle him."

"Fine. If you need anything, call me."

The bell rings and I go to class. I take my seat and copy down the notes. Suddenly, this happens...

_Warm Up #57_

_GENETIC CODE_

_What is DNA?_

_-It is a code for your traits_

_-Looks like a twisted ladder **Double Helix_

_-Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid_

_DNA Stucture_

_-Side of ladder are sugar __phosphates_

_-Rungs, are made of nitrogen bases_

_\- (Adenine, Thymine, Cytosine, Guanine)_

_A matches with T, __C matches with G, T matches with A, and G matches with C- Hey!_

What the-? Did I just write that? My hand moves again.

_Wow. This stuff is boring._

What is wrong with me? I can't control my hand. It moves again.

_Get out the classroom and come entertain me_

Ok? Who the heck is this!? Wait! Oh god! Is Austin really taking over my hand!?

_Come out Ally! Im bored! Come on! Ally get out! Ally you better hurry! Ally! Ally! Ally! ALLY YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT MOVING OR I WILL DO IT MYSELF!_

"AUSTIN STOP IT!" I yell.

My hand stops. Everyone looks at me weirdly. My face heats up and I quickly get out my agenda. I write a pass and walk up to the teacher.

"Are you okay, Ally?"

"Yeah."

She signs it and I rush out the door. I go to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. I look at myself the mirror then look down. Geez! Austin just got on my nerves. What does he think I am? Im not going to entertain him! Im not some kind of toy! I sigh in frustration. I look back up in the mirror. I jump and scream.

"Finally!"

"What the heck!? Why did you do that!?"

"I was bored!"

"You can't just come to my school and take me out of class just because you're bored! Im studying!"

"What for?!"

"To get a better future!"

"You have no future! You are going to die in a month! Get that through your little tiny head! You will be DEAD!"

I stand there shocked. His voice echoes through my head. He's right. Why am I here? Why am I wasting my time? Why am I studying If I have no future to study for. It's going to be a waste. My eyes start to water. My legs tremble and my hands turn to fists trying to hold those tears back. Im pretty sure my hands turned white. Austin's face softens.

"Ally, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"No, it's fine."

I walk out of the bathroom and out the school. Ive never ditched school before. But Im gonna die anyways. What's the point? I feel something cold on my back. I know it's Austin but I shake it off and run. I run inside my house and into my room. I don't care if I left my backpack. All I do is cry. Im not used to crying. Ive started crying since all of this mess happened. I was suddenly the most strongest, fearless, happiest person ever and now Im just a weak, scared, miserable girl.

"Ally?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Ally, Im sor-"

"STOP IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGY! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE WORTH IT!"

"Ally please-"

"NO! EVEN IF YOU DO, IT WONT CHANGE ANYTHING! I WILL STILL BE THE WEAK GIRL I ALWAYS AM AND IM STILL GOING TO DIE!"

"Don't say that, Ally."

"JUST SHUT UP! NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER! IM PATHETIC! IM STUPID! IM WEAK!"

"ALLY!"

I stop. He sighs. Then hugs me. I shiver since he's really cold. It's weird because I can't touch him but I can feel his coldness. How weird is that?

"Im sorry. I didn't mean it."

"But what's the point? Im never breaking the curse-"

"Don't worry about the curse."

"But-"

"Shh... It will be okay. I promise."

He rubs my back. If he thinks it's helping, it's NOT. Especially since his hand is freezing! But I appreciate him trying to help. I don't know what to do. Should I go back to school? Should I just stay here? Should I just kill myself to get it over with? I sigh. My mind is messed up...

* * *

**HEY and SORRY! If you read my other stories, it says sorry also. It also says school. If you're in 6th grade and you're going to 7th, just be ready... So... review? U know how much i like them.**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**AlwaysFanR5AA-THANKS SO MUCH! It means ****a lot! I can't wait to read your first story! I bet it will great! Tell me when you do! Ill give the story a shout out. :D**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Sadly.***


	8. Chapter 8-Whatever It Takes

**Chapter 8**

_**Whatever It Takes**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Get away from me!"

I push him. Well I try to. He's still holding me. Man, I wish I could feel him so I can punch him.

"Let go!" I shout.

"Ally, stop."

"No! Just let me go! I don't need you to comfort me! I think I can take care of myself! You need to stop it! Just leave me alone!" I scream.

"Fine. If that's how you treat me, then I guess I can too."

He lets go of me and disappears... Creep... I get up and sigh. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face. I look at myself in the mirror. I feel stupid. Insane. Hopeless. Miserable. Weak... I need to get rid of this stupid curse! Im going to do whatever it takes. I grab my bag and run out the door.

* * *

I walk into the little abandoned store. This place gives me the chills. I see dust and cobwebs everywhere! Like seriously dude, clean up the place. I come across a big box. I blow on it and dust flies everywhere making me cough. I read it. _'Witch Pots.' _OK? Im just gonna walk away...

I see the books. I search for anything that can help. Let's see...

_Witches Phone Numbers_

_Vampires Guide To Hunt_

_Where To Find Trolls_

_How To Raise Zombies_

_Werewolf Puberty_

_Book Of Spells_

_How To Make Voodoo Dolls_

_History Of Carrots_

Wait! History Of Carrots? What the heck? I sigh. I can't find anything! I give up! I kick a stack of brooms. There was a massive storm of dust making me cough. When I stop, I see a book laying beside me foot. I pick it up and blow the dust away and insert coughing again right here. I read off of it. _'GHOSTS'_

I smile. I finally found one! I open it up... It has everything I need to know about ghosts. It has history of ghosts, how to become one, names of all the ghosts, spells and curses! I look at the names and find Austin's.

_How Austin Became A Ghost..._

_A young __blonde prince that everyone loved. Especially the ladies. His two parents, Mike and Mimi Moon were king and queen. He was very attractive, witty, and sympathetic. Even though every lady he knew wanted him, his heart only belonged to another young beautiful woman named, Brooke Smith (/). The day before they married, Brooke was killed. A year later Austin met Cassidy Peeples (See Page 8135). Cassidy loved him but Austin didn't. Cassidy then killed herself for him. Somehow, Austin was also killed but making him a ghost..._

Whoa. It's so weird that this book knew that. But why is Cassidy in here? Why does every source have to bring up Cassidy? There is a page 8135? I sigh. I still need to find out how to remove the curse. I keep reading.

_Austin's Territory_

_Austin claimed his mansion his own territory. If anyone went in, he would get furious and scare them off. Brook Smith gave him a locket before she was killed. What was inside was unknown. Austin kept it as a most prized __possession. He put a curse on it in case anyone opened it. If someone opened it, they would get cursed and when they die, they will become another ghost. _

The locket! That's where I got the curse! I need to read more!

_How To Get Rid Of The Curse Of Austin's Locket_

_There are 3 ways to get rid of the curse._

_. You must fall in love with Austin and he must fall in love with you too. When you both do, you two must share a sweet kiss then the curse will be broken and Austin can go on to the other world in peace._

_. You can figure out who killed Austin and tell him._

_. You can kill yourself before the full moon so that you don't have to become another ghost. You can just move on to the next world_

OK? I can't fall in love with him or kill myself but maybe I can figure out who killed him. Ok, so... This Cassidy girl is always mentioned. Maybe she might help in some way. I turn to page 8135.

_How Cassidy Became A Ghost..._

_A young blonde woman that nobody loved. Not even her parents, Kelton and Madison Peeples loved her. She was evil and no one ever wanted to get close to her. She then met Austin Moon (See page 1732). She fell deeply in love with him but Austin didn't. She became crazy for him until she took away her life..._

_Cassidy's Territory_

_Cassidy didn't claim a __place for her territory. She claimed a person. It was Austin Moon. She would do anything for him to be with her. Anything..._

_Cassidy's Curse_

_Since Cassidy loved Austin, she didn't want anyone else to have him but her. So, she made a curse. If anyone dared to have the slightest feelings for Austin, she would haunt them. She would terrify them to death. And there is no escape. The curse can't be broken. Once you fall in love with Austin, you're dead..._

I shiver. Spooky and creepy. I shut the book and sigh again. I think for a moment. Cassidy would do anything to get Austin for herself. Anything... That means... she would oil him him so that he became a ghost... so that she can see him and be with him... Forever... Oh. Dear. God... That girl as C-R-A-Z-Y!

I gasp as something falls. Man, those rats are annoying. I close the book and then I hear something else fall... That's not rats is it? I groan.

"Austin..."

He doesn't answer. I wait for him to pop out. But he doesn't.

"Austin. Stop. Im not kidding. Come out."

He still doesn't come out. All the books start falling off the shelves.

"Austin, quit it!"

The books start to fly around me. Papers scatter around. I hear glass shatter and more things are falling. I duck as a flying book almost hits me. What the heck!? Is he trying to kill me!? What is he doing!?

"Austin! I said sto-AH!"

I feel something cold grab my ankle. Before I know it, Im upside down and flying around the scary store. I scream. I hit the wall several times and some glass cuts my hands and face. Why is he hurting me!? After a few minuets, it lets me go. I fall to the ground and hit my head. Oh look! Stars...

I groan and get up. I brush leftover glass off me. I grab my bag and wipe tears falling off my face. I also grab the book and run out. What the heck just happened? Was Austin killing me or something? I don't get it. Im trying to get rid of this curse and help him solve his stupid problem! I already know it's Cassidy! I just need to tell him before I die. It's only a few weeks left. Man, this is not gonna end well...

* * *

**So sorry about not updating in a long while. Oh, and yeah... If you're wondering what the heck just happened? Austin is mad at Ally because of how she treats him when he's trying to comfort her. So... yeah. Review... Please?**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**asolove-I don't know. Im trying to figure out who should. Hmm...**

***Disclaimer, yup! Don't own anything ****except my writing.***


	9. Chapter 9-Sound and Safe

**Chapter 9**

_**Safe And Sound**_

* * *

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Ally's POV

What a coincidence that it was raining. Now Im all soaked and still walking down the dark street. It's freezing and wet! Can it get anymore worse!? I keep walking until I slip in mud. Never mind... I get up but a nearby car passes by a big puddle and soaks me even more. Really? I keep walking until a loud bark makes me jump. Oh god. You remember when I said 'can it get anymore worse?'... Yeah, I spoke too soon. It actually can.

I run away from the scary barking dog. Can dogs even get that big? Dang... I run and run until Im at my house. I quickly unlock the door and go inside. I hear a loud bang and a whimper. I feel bad for the dog but at the same time I don't. The dog chased me to my house what do you expect me to feel? I take a minuet to catch my breath. I sigh and take off my wet shoes. I go upstairs to my room.

When I go inside I freeze. What. The. Heck. Happened. It was like a tornado mixed with a tsunami mixed with a earthquake mixed with a hurricane! This has got to be some sort of record! I carefully go inside. My curtains are ripped down, my window is shattered, my drawer is now just a bunch of broken wood, my clothes are scattered everywhere along with all my papers. Hey, that's my english paper. Great now I have to redo it. Wait! Mr. Beary! What the heck happened to his eye? Oh well...

Ouch! I stepped in glass. Maybe I should put my shoes on again. I carefully find a spare sandals in my room and put them on. Im lucky I even found the sandals. How can you find stuff in here? I roam around again. Wait! Where's my bed? I groan. I look out the window and see it. Great... How am I gonna explain to my grandparents that my room is literally a disaster and my bed is in the front yard. Oh and it's also wet from the rain. Im gonna have to go to Moons Mattress Kingdom later.

I sigh. The only person or uh-thing that could have done this is... if you guessed Austin you are correct. I swear Im gonna kill him. Again... I walk out the room downstairs and my grandparents arrive. How unlucky am I today? They open the front door and start yelling. I guess they saw the bed in the front yard. I was wishing they were blind enough to not see it. Im surprised they did. It's dark outside and they left their glasses at home. Hmm... Weird...

"Allyson Marie Dawson! Why is your bed laying outside!? And why are you so filthy!?" grandpa yells.

"Hey, guys... Uh? Well... you see, there was a... um... a ghost. He's mad at me I guess and he destroyed my room. He's a real jerk sometimes. So... Uh? Hehe... Er... Yeah... Bye!"

What? Im not a very good liar okay? I turn around and quickly walk away.

"Allyson come back here!" grandma shouts and I stop and groan. I walk back and sit on the couch. This is gonna take a while.

* * *

I can't believe what they just told me. Crazy? Therapist? Sick? Mentally ill? Great! They just called a therapist to schedule a session for me. Im so gonna get Austin for this. After I cleaned up some of the mess I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water so it can warm up. I got rid of my dirty clothes and checked the water. Perfect. I got in and started to get the mud off. I grab the shampoo. That's when I notice the blood.

I gasped. This isn't water! I quickly shut off the water and got out. I slipped and fell down with the curtain. The curtain is now like my towel. The lights turn off and on. I feel like Im in a scary movie. Suddenly the light stays on for a moment but I see Austin so close to me floating in the air. His charming face is now covered in blood and dirt. I scream and the lights turn off without turning on. I shut my eyes waiting for this to end.

"Allyson?" I hear my grandma say.

I open my eyes. I look at my hands. No blood. Just water. I get up and get rid of the curtain and replace it with a towel.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine."

"Okay, just making sure."

I wait until I hear her leave. I feel clean so Ill just change. Plus I don't want to go in that shower anymore. Maybe I am going crazy. Maybe I do need a therapist. I don't know if I need one though. But I do know, is that Austin is mad at me. Ill just have to deal with him when I get the chance. Man, that's gonna be hard.

I finish changing and get out of the shower. Im using the spare room. I go in and sit down on the bed. I lay down staring at the roof. I pull put my book. I found it in my room. Im lucky I did find it. I look over the songs. Suddenly I feel something. I feel something I didn't feel in a while... Inspiration...

I grab my pencil and press it on the paper of my book. That's where I begin. I don't stop. I continue until the end. One lyric leads to a whole song. I breath in and out. I did it. The first lyrics I wrote in years. I get up and run out the hallway to the closet and get my guitar. I run back and shut the door and hop back in my bed. I start playing some tunes and writing it in the book. After I finish I look over the song. I can't believe I did it. I decide to check it out. I start playing the guitar again and I begin to sing the lyrics.

**I remember tears streaming down your face**  
**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**  
**When all those shadows almost killed your light**  
**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**  
**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be alright**  
**No one can hurt you now**  
**Come morning light**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**  
**Everything's on fire**  
**The war outside our door keeps raging on**  
**Hold on to this lullaby**  
**Even when music's gone**  
**Gone**

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be alright**  
**No one can hurt you now**  
**Come morning light**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**La La (La La)**  
**La La (La La)**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes**  
**You'll be alright**  
**Come morning light,**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**

I finished playing the last note. A tear slides down my cheek. I close my eyes and whisper,

"Safe and sound..."

I feel a cold hand wipe my tear. I react terribly by gasping and falling off the bed. Why do I keep doing that? And why am I so unlucky today? I groan and look up. Austin is flying again in the air and watching me closely. I squeeze my hands to fists and glare.

"What do you want now? To torture me again? Haven't you had enough by destroying my room?"

"Im not here to torture you."

"Then what do you want!?"

"Nothing. It's just that... I heard you sing... You have a beautiful voice."

I blush. No... NO! He is NOT gonna act all nice so that I can forgive him! Im not forgiving him that easily! I get up from the ground.

"Just go away!"

"Fine..."

He's about to go but then I remember something.

"WAIT!"

He stops and turns back to me.

"What?"

"I know who killed you."

I don't know what happened. I was once standing on the floor. Now Im on the ground again with Austin pinning me down. His eyes turn even darker than before. He growls,

"WHO!?"

I whimper as his hold tightens.

"You know her." I whimper again.

His hold is hurting me. Im getting bruised. I shriek.

"WHO!? TELL ME!"

"Cassidy." I whisper.

His eyes widen. He lets me go and sits down. His gaze is on the ground. He's thinking.

"How do you know." he asks.

"I read it in a book. The only way I can get rid of the curse is by finding out who killed you."

"So... you're not cursed anymore?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't think it is broken. Something should have happened."

"Hmm..."

"Can you sing another song?"

"Um, I don't-"

"Please?"

I hesitate. I slowly get up and get my book and guitar. I looked over the songs in my book. I spot a good one. I start to play and sing.

**You used to make my heart pound**  
**Just the thought of you**  
**You used to be a cold wind**  
**Always blowing through**  
**But I won't take it anymore**  
**That's not what I came here for**  
**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back from the dead**  
**Got you runnin' scared**  
**I'm fearless**

**I'm callin' you out**  
**I'm takin' you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless I'm fearless**

**I got the upper hand now**  
**And you're losin' ground**  
**You never had to fight back**  
**Never lost a round**  
**You see the gloves are coming off**  
**Tell me when you've had enough, yeah**

**Ready for a showdown**  
**And we're face to face**  
**I think I'll rearrange it**  
**Put you into place**  
**You don't get the best of me**  
**Check it, you're afraid of me**

**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you runnin' scared**  
**I'm fearless**

**I'm callin' you out**  
**I'm takin' you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless, I'm fearless**

**I'm fearless**

**You used to make my heart pound**  
**Just the thought of you**  
**But now you're in the background**  
**What you gonna do?**  
**Sound off if you hear this**  
**We're feelin' fearless!**  
**We're feelin' fearless!**

**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you runnin' scared**  
**I'm fearless**

**I'm callin' you out**  
**I'm takin' you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless**

**I'm stuck in your head**  
**I'm back, back from the dead**  
**I'm fearless**  
**Got you runnin' scared**  
**I'm fearless**

**I'm callin' you out**  
**I'm takin' you down**  
**Don't you come around**  
**I'm fearless, I'm fearless**

I finished. I look over at Austin who's watching me.

"I wrote it a long time ago. When I wasn't scared of anything..." I say

"It's nice..."

Silence.

"Can I play something?" he asks?

"Sure."

He smiles and takes the guitar. He clears his throat and starts to play the guitar.

**I've tried playing it cool**  
**But when I'm looking at you**  
**I can't ever be brave**  
**'Cause you make my heart race**

**Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

**Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing**

**_[Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing**

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

**You've got that one thing**

**Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead**

**_[Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)**  
**And come on, come into my life**  
**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**  
**But I need that one thing**  
**Yeah, you've got that one thing**

He finishes as we stare at each other's eyes. I feel him lean in. It feels like the perfect moment. He touches my hand. I feel something different about him. His hand isn't cold. It's... warm. His face is only inches away. He looks at my lips and he licks his. He looks at my eyes again then back to my lips. Our eyes flutter close. I can feel his breath. Whoa.

Before our lips could meet, something grabs me and throws me out the window. I open my eyes and see the stars. Literally, Im outside looking up at the stars. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I see glass and blood. I bite my lip and take out the glass and try my best not to scream and wake up the neighbors. Then cold hands are pinning me down crushing my wrists. The thing that shocks me is that it isn't Austin...

* * *

**Ooooo! Who do you think it is? I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for actually reading the author's note. So Im having people vote for the story that you guys want me to write next. I hope you guys will vote too. Oh and this is the longest chapter I have ever written in any story I ever had. Im proud of myself. :D**

* * *

_**YOU CAN VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT! My favorite one is Miss Movin' On. If it wins I will be so excited to start it but it's your choice.**_

**Title: _Piano_**  
**Summary-Ally Dawson is a girl who always follows the rules. Austin Moon is a guy who always breaks the rules. When Ally gets piano lessons from Austin, she learns the meaning of pianos and love.**

**Title: _A House Of Chaos_**  
**Summary: What do you get with a house full of teenaged boys, no money, no supervision, and only one teenaged girl? One word. CHAOS...**

**Title: _Unconditionally_**  
**Summary: When the Moons decide to foster, they end up with a girl who doesn't really have a clean record. Her past is very depressing so she shuts everyone out. Will they be able to bond?**

**Title:_It's A Jungle Out There_**  
**Summary: Austin gets stuck in a island after his boat sinks. He meets this strange girl who helps him survive. Ally has spent almost her entire life in the island. She meets this strange boy who helps her know more about things she never got to know. Although they aren't the only one's in the island...**

**Title:_ BAD_**  
**Summary: What happens when a bad boy and a bad girl meet? Ill tell you this... It's not pretty...**

**Title: _GOOD_**  
**Summary: Austin and Ally are two goodie two shoes. They both are smart, nerdy, bullied, and best friends. Well, until Austin starts getting popular...**

**Title: _How To Fall In Love_**  
**Summary: Austin Moon is a guy who doesn't believe in love. His job is to make people people realize that love doesn't exist. Ally Dawson is a girl who does believe in love. Her job is to help people find love. Austin plans to change that...**

**Title: _Miss Movin' On_**  
**Summary: After Ally and Austin breakup, Ally wants to forget him and move on. But Austin isn't making it any easier. Austin is already starting to date again. Everything Austin does with his new girlfriends is the same thing he did with Ally which only breaks her heart even more. Will she manage to move on?**

**Title: _A Nanny In Miami_**  
**Summary: Austin is stuck with his new born baby when his ex leaves him. A few years pass and Austin needs a nanny for his daughter, Nadia. Lucky for him, Ally is looking for a job. Although Austin's Nadia isn't the nicest to her. She literally tortures her. Will Ally manage to be friends with Nadia?**

* * *

***DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!***

**_Safe And Sound_ by _Taylor Swift_**

**Fearless****by _Olivia Holt_****  
**

**_One_****_ Thing _by _One Direction_****  
**


	10. Chapter 10-Gone

**Chapter 10**

_**Gone...**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Who are you?" I ask and she smiles deviously.

"Cassidy." she says.

My eyes widen. Cassidy? Oh my god! I start to scream. She laughs evilly and starts to crush my wrists. Oh come on! Austin already bruised them!

"Let me go!" I yell and she bites my arm. I shriek. What is wrong with her!?

Suddenly Cassidy is off me. I look over and see Austin standing and glaring at Cassidy. Cassidy's face softens.

"Austin? Is it really you?" she asks. Cassidy stands up and runs to him. She hugs him tight. Austin pushes her away.

"Why were you hurting her!?"

"She was going to kiss you."

"No, **I** was going to kiss her."

"Why?"

"Because I-..."

"You what? You don't love her right?" she chuckles.

"I-I...Uh?"

"So... what is it?"

"I... I don't."

Bam! My heart shatters. Thank you, Austin. You just broke me... I can't believe I feel heartbroken. Why? Is it because I love him? No. I can't love him. Can I? Do I? Well, it doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way. He just said it.

"So why do you care?" Cassidy asks.

"I don't."

"Then prove it." she says.

"How?"

"Kiss me." she simply says.

His eyes widen. "W-What? No. I don't want to-"

Cassidy rolls her eyes and grabs his collar but before she can kiss him he pushes her.

"What the heck!?" Austin shouts.

"Oh shush I didn't even kiss you."

"Whatever... I know you killed me."

"W-What? I didn't kill you. I didn't even know you died."

"Yeah, like Im gonna believe that."

"Im serious."

"Whatever just stay away from her."

He glares at her and walks over to me. Cassidy glares at me and gets closer. Im getting scared. Austin looks at my cut. He tries to touch it but I smack his hand away.

"No, just get away."

"Ally let me help."

"No, go away!"

I scotch back until a tree hits my back.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Im fine. Just leave me alone."

He looks at me confused. Then turns back to Cassidy.

"You can leave now."

"Make me." she sticks out her tongue.

He sighs and flies over to me.

"I said go away!" I try to push him but my hand goes through him. I gasp and pull my hand back. That is never gonna stop being weird.

"What's wrong?" he says softly.

"EVERYTHING! THE CURSE! CASSIDY! YOU! MY LIFE! WHAT ELSE!?"

"Uh? Maybe your grandparents are right. You really do need a therapist."

I glare. "If I was crazy then I would have killed myself already... Which might be a good idea actually."

"I agree." Cassidy says.

Austin turns to glare at her. Then his face turns back at me with a worried face.

"No, Ally. You have to live."

"I won't. Why do you keep being nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said to Cassidy that you don't care and now you're being nice to me. Why?"

"Ally, it's just that-... Er... I can't... Uh?"

He turns around to face Cassidy.

"Can you please leave. This is kinda personal."

"Im still not leaving this spot." she crosses her arms. He sighs and turns to me again.

"Looks like we have to move."

"What-AH!"

He picks me up and flies somewhere else. I scream.

"AUSTIN!"

"Don't worry, I got you."

"AUSTIN! STOP!"

I try to hold on to him. I don't want to go right past him like last time. We stop at a lighthouse. Why a lighthouse? Why not the beach? Or park? I hate lighthouses... I tried to make a lighthouse for Dez but it turns out he didn't need it.

"Anyways, where were we?" he asks.

"Uh? Why are you being nice to me?"

"Oh yeah! Anyways, I just... can't love anyone. I love Brooke. She is my one and only."

"Austin, I know. But you can't let this one girl keep you from seeing other girls too. If she's gone then it wasn't the one. I bet she was great but there is others just like her. Maybe better."

"NO! SHE WAS PERFECT! NO ONE COULD EVER TAKE HER PLACE!"

"Calm down..."

He starts to cry. This is a very touché subject. I hug him. He's cold again.

"She was perfect. I loved her. I-I... I lost the locket."

"What?"

"I lost it. It was the only thing that could remind me of her."

"No, she's gonna always be here." I point to his head. "And here." I point to his heart.

"You have to let go Austin. You need to go to the next world so that you can see her again."

"No, I can't. I tried but I can't."

"Im sorry, Austin."

"No, Im sorry that you have this curse."

I sigh. "It's not your fault. And you will find someone better okay? Come on, get up."

I help him up. He sniffs and smiles at me. I smile back.

"You know, you remind me of her a lot."

"Really how?"

"You're smart like her, beautiful, funny, and nice. But she was fragile and you're strong. She was scared and you're not."

"That's not true. I was scared when you came in my life."

"True but you learned to break that fear."

"I guess you're right."

"You're better. You're real. You're... the one..."

He leans in closer. I gulp. I feel... butterflies. I feel that this isn't just a perfect moment. I think I might, love him. I don't know why but I think I do. No. Scratch that. I KNOW I love him. No matter what he has done, I was loving him. I can't believe it. I fell in love with a ghost...

I feel his breath tickling the tip of my nose. He's very tall. Finally he whispers, "You're mine." And with that, our lips meet for the first time. All my feelings in that one kiss. For the first time, Austin felt like a person. He wasn't cold, he was warm and this time I was sure he was. My arms wrap around his neck and his went around my waist. We pulled away for air. We both had huge smiles on our faces.

"Whoa." He breath out.

"That was the first kiss I had in years."

I blush. "That was actually my first kiss."

"Wait, what? I thought you already had yours. Why haven't you?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about dating okay?"

He chuckles. Then he looks bright. He's getting brighter. Literally...

"What's happening?" I ask

I look at my arm that had weird marks on them when I got my curse. The marks are getting brighter too.

"Oh my god! What the heck is happening!?" I panic.

"The curse! It's broken!"

"W-What?"

"We broke the curse! We both love each other! Remember!?"

"S-So that means... You're gonna leave?" I feel tears building up.

"I-Im sorry."

"Don't leave, please."

He hugs me tight. I hug back and cry in his shoulder. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you too." I cry harder. We stay like that for a couple of seconds, then the light goes off. I open my eyes.

_He's gone..._

* * *

**AAAAH! Im so SORRY for not updating! I feel horrible! I hope you guys didn't stop reading. Oh and thanks for voting guys. And the winner is... Miss Movin' On! Im so excited to start writing it. And this story is gonna end. It might be the next chapter or the other next. So be prepared. :D**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**The Beavster-BeaverandAusllyAM-Hehe... Something like that...**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	11. Chapter 11-Losing Sleep

**Chapter 11**

_**Losing Sleep**_

* * *

It's been days since I last seen Austin. Today was supposed to be the day I die since it's the full moon but the curse is already broken. What a relief. My grandparents made me go to a therapist and now I have to go at least twice a week. It's depressing. I still don't know who killed Austin. But I shouldn't want to bother to find out. It's all over...

"Ally?" Trish snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You sound unsure."

"Im fine. I guess Im just tired."

"Again? Ally, you haven't slept in days. Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah, Ill be fine. Trust me."

"Okay..."

I sigh and walk to class. I swear I almost fell asleep. And it was P.E! How is that possible? Maybe I need to sleep more. I tried to but I can't sleep. All night Im tossing and turning. I can't get my mind off of Austin. He's in a better place now, I guess...

* * *

"Goodnight, Ally."

"Goodnight, Grandma."

She shuts the lights off and closes the door. I close my eyes so that I can try to sleep but once again I can't. I sigh. I keep tossing and turning for a while. Stupid uncomfortable bed. Suddenly something falls from my mini bookshelf. I get up and walk to it. I pick it up. That's weird. It says Brooke... Wait a minuet...

* * *

"TRISH!" I run up to her.

"Ally?"

"Trish, you will never believe what I just found!"

"Ally? What the heck? You didn't get ANY sleep at night again didn't you?"

"No, but that's not the point! Brooke, Austin's fiancé is a ghost. She could have met up with Austin. She's still not on the other side."

"So?"

"So, it means that she was a ghost when Austin was alive."

"And?"

"And, she was the one who killed him."

"What? How do you know?"

"I looked over Austin's story and someone crossed out Brooke's page. I found her page and it says she wanted Austin to become a ghost so that they could be together."

"But why does it matter now? Austin's gone."

I frown. "True. But still-"

"Ally, you need to stop. Austin is gone. You need to stop thinking about him. You're losing sleep because of him."

"Trish, Im fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Im okay, nothing bad will happen. I promise."

I give her a reassuring smile. She sighs then nods. I turn around then started to walk but felt dizzy and collapsed. The only thing I heard before I blacked out was Trish saying, "Way to break your promise, Ally..."

* * *

I woke up with a bright light hitting my face. I groan. I looked around. Im at the hospital. Really? Just for fainting?

"Ally?"

I turn to see Trish and my grandparents. I sigh.

"Im fine."

"No, you're not. Stop saying it cause you're not." Trish says.

* * *

"Ally, the doctor says you lost alot of sleep. It's very unhealthy. Your body needed to rest so you kinda just feel asleep." my grandpa says.

"I thought I fainted."

"No, you were just that tired." grandma says.

"Oh... Sorry."

"It's okay, just go back to sleep. We'll be back soon." my grandpa says.

"Where are you going?"

"It's midnight." Trish says.

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, then... bye."

"Bye" They all say and leave.

I sigh and rub my forehead. This is so frustrating.

* * *

I walk to my locker the next day. I got enough sleep last night, thank god. I open my locker and something falls. I pick it up. Oh, it's a note. I open it and read what it says.

_Miss Me?_

I frown and put my books in my locker. I close it and gasp.

"Hey, Im-"

I start to scream...

* * *

**I felt bad for not updating so I updated faster. I hope you will forgive me. Im still writing Miss Movin' On so just be waiting. I will tell you when I will put it out.**

***DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING***


	12. Chapter 12-Alive At Last

**Chapter 12**

_**Alive At Last**_

* * *

I try to make a run for it but he grabs my arm and pulls me in a dark room I assume is the janitor's closet. I try to get out of his grasp but his arms wrap around me and kisses me hard. I kiss back hard as well. We pull away for air moments later.

"H-How did you-?"

"Well, I got another chance to start over."

"But how-"

"I don't know, I guess since we both love each other I couldn't just leave you like that."

"Is that even possible? This is crazy. What-?"

He interrupts me by connecting our lips together again. I kiss back again. I can't believe Austin is alive. He's alive!

"So..." I say.

"So..." he mimics and I giggle.

"What now?" i ask.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think I should get to class."

"I should too."

"Wait, you go here?"

"Yup. Im a new student now."

"Whoa. Since when?"

"Right now."

I smile and he takes my hand and pulls me outside the closet. This will be interesting.

* * *

"How does it feel to be alive again?" I ask.

"Good. It feels weird but Ill get used to it."

"So... have you found out who killed you?" i ask and take a bite out of my apple.

"Oh, yeah... Er... Uh?... Yeah, it was Brooke." he scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah, i was just wondering if you knew. I found out the other day. But I still have one more question."

"What?"

"What was really in that locket?"

"Oh, it had a picture of us... Kissing..."

"Oh... Ok?"

"Hey, why don't we do that?"

"No thanks, Im not good with pictures."

"Fine..." he pouts and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I gotta go. Ill see you later." he gets up and I follow. His arm snakes around my waist making me gasp. He smiles and starts leaning in. My eyes close and lean in as well. Our lips meet. He doesn't feel like a ghost anymore so it's kinda unusual for him.

"HA! Got it!" he holds up his phone to show me a picture of us kissing.

"AUSTIN! How did you even get a phone?"

"I have my ways... You look great." he winks and walks away.

I smile and shake my head.

* * *

"I heard they are taking down the mansion." I sit down by him.

"Yeah, i know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just so weird that they're taking down my old home. The home I lived in for years. The home I haunted for years. But it's okay."

"Im glad you're okay."

"I also heard they are making another mansion to replace it."

"That's cool. I wonder who will buy it."

"I did."

I choke on my own saliva. Why did I just choke on my own saliva?

"W-What?"

"I wanted to buy the new mansion so that we could both live there."

"Austin, that's sweet but... Im still living with my grandparents."

"Oh... Okay, that's cool. Ill just live there then."

"All alone?"

"YUP!"

"Where are you living right now?"

"On the streets."

"What!?"

"Just kidding! I bought an apartment."

"Where did you even get the money?"

"My parents buried $100000000 dollars in a safe place so I dug it up and used it."

"$100000000!?"

"Yeah, it was only a little. I know."

"You were so rich."

"I know."

"Don't worry. When I need to move out, I go to your place and live with you."

"Oh, so when your grandparents die?"

I hit his shoulder. "Austin!"

"What? Im just asking."

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Okay..." he smiles a devious smile.

"Don't you dare, Austin."

"Don't worry, Im not that cruel. But Ill be waiting for you."

"Thanks."

I stretched his arms and laid them on my shoulders. Classic move... His face snuggled in my neck. I heard him mutter, "I love you." and he pulled us down on the grass. His arms wrapped around me making me warm. I smile and say, "I love you too." back and I can feel him smile.

I never actually thought i would fall in love with a ghost. Especially one who scares me a lot. He still does scare me but not in the way that I think he will hurt me. In a way that I think he might hurt himself or even die again. Oh well. I know he's be fine. Gosh, all of this happened just because I dared to enter The Moons Mansion...

* * *

**THE END!**

**Im sad that it's the end. I didn't want to end it like this but hey, at least it will give me time with my other new story that Ill post soon. Right? So... thanks for the ones who reviewed and my silent readers. You know who you are so thanks so much. :D**

*******DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


End file.
